1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable compressed air power unit and method of utilizing the compressed air therefrom and, in particular, to a hand held, trigger operated power unit causing compressed air to be utilized in a plurality of uses such as in spraying liquids from a container and also for inflating tires, tubes and other inflatable items.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable home and garden sprayers are known to include a cylindrical tank and a manual pumping device threadedly secured to the top of the tank. The manual pumping device requires the user to manually pump air into the tank to build-up sufficient air pressure within the air space above the liquid to be dispensed. Typically, these manual pumping devices require one hundred manual pumping strokes to spray the liquids for just a few seconds. Additional manual pumping is required to pressurize the tank for further spraying. The pumping and spraying procedure is continued until the spraying operation is completed. It is evident that this procedure is physically exhausting for the user, is difficult to use, and is very impractical and antiquated.
A further disadvantage to manual pumping portable home and garden sprayers is the possibility of the user over pressurizing the tank causing the tank to rupture and possibly injuring the user. It is again evident that the manual pumping portable home and garden sprayers are possible safety hazards and the user must be careful when using them.
A large, cumbersome spraying device for the treatment of plants is disclosed in PCT Patent WO 95/01225, dated Jan. 12, 1995. The device includes a tank associated with a compressor actuated by a motor powered by an electric battery through a pressure switch in the tank. When the pressure switch detects a pressure drop within the tank, it starts the motor and compressor, thereby maintaining the product at a constant pressure to obtain uniform spraying. However, this is a large, cumbersome device on wheels which is clearly not applicable to portable, hand held home and garden sprayers for use by the ordinary home gardener. There is a need for a small, compact, portable, hand held, easy to use spraying device for the ordinary user to use about the home and grounds. It would be very advantageous to the user if this hand held, easy to use spraying apparatus was not limited to just a sprayer but also could be used for other purposes such as inflating tires, tubes, footballs, water toys and other inflatable items.